Madoka Girl Paradise Project
by Nate Grey
Summary: Nemurin's death does not go unnoticed. What Fav's death game cruelly snuffed out, the Law of Cycles restores and repurposes. Madoka Girl Paradise Project has begun... sponsored in part by Akuma Girl Innovations.
1. Cranberry and Raisin

Notes: So I wrote a couple of chapters right after the anime came out, but never got around to posting them. Maybe I just forgot. Anyway, here they are.

* * *

**Madoka Girl Paradise Project**  
**A Madoka - MahoIku Crossover by**  
**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**  
**Chapter 1: Cranberry and Raisin**

* * *

The fortress was both designed and staffed with overwhelming security in mind. There were no blind spots to take advantage of, no weak points to exploit. The only way in was a direct charge, backed by a disgusting amount, and type, of power. Most simply didn't have access to that.

There was a time when she hadn't, either. A simpler time. But only simple in that she hadn't known any better, which had left her in the weak position of being able to do nothing as friends and rivals died around her.

Never again. In both the sense that all of her friends were dead now, and that she was no longer weak. Now, she had power. Or rather, she was in touch with those who wielded it. Disgustingly.

And if she was going to complete this mission, then it was past time to put her morals aside.

Snow White shook her head. "Okay, Homura. You win. I need your help."

"There, was that so hard?" asked the voice in her head.

"It gets harder every time," Snow White said truthfully.

"Hasn't stopped you from asking, though," Homura pointed out reasonably.

"And that's nothing for me to be happy about."

"Snow, if you're going to whine about this, maybe I should just leave."

"You won't. You enjoy this too much. And you never pass up a chance to have me owe you."

"True. Then why don't we skip the chatter and get right to business? Who do you need?"

"Team Fortress. And Team Catastrophe."

Homura laughed. "You don't ask for much, do you? I should charge you two favors for Catastrophe alone."

"Should, but won't. Our contract was very clear. If you're going to cheat, I'll tell Madoka."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Snow. She can't stop me."

"Maybe not, but she can make your life difficult, I know she can. And she would, happily, if she heard you weren't keeping your word. If I can't trust you, then I won't use you. So if I die because I wouldn't use your power, you don't get what you want: me. And I know you hate losing. I realize I'm asking for a lot, but that was the point all along. I don't call on you unless not doing so would mean I or lots of people would die, so my requests are always desperate. Which you were counting on when you agreed to this, and don't pretend you weren't. If I wasn't going to ask for a lot of help, then I wouldn't bother asking at all."

"I see Madoka has been coaching you on how to handle me," Homura said. "Fine, I'll play by the rules, this time. Hold out your arm."

Snow White did as instructed, frowning as a black circle joined the collection already on the sleeve of her costume, making a total of five.

"Five more moons, and you belong to me, Snow," Homura said as her voice began to fade. "Don't ever forget."

"That's not possible, Homura." Snow White stepped back as four violet magic circles appeared on the ground in front of her. From each rose a magical girl that Snow White was familiar with, or at least, had once been. Some seemed largely the same, others greatly changed.

One came forward, clearly the leader, not that Snow White had expected anything different.

"It has been a long time, Snow White. You have never once called for me. So you must have something truly enjoyable for me, at last."

Snow White answered carefully. "Hello, Cranberry. You seem... the same."

Cranberry smiled. "Homura and I have similar ideas. She felt there was very little need to change me. But, we are wasting time. I assume you have tasks for us all?"

Snow White relaxed, but only slightly. She had been worried that Cranberry might try to pull rank. Which Cranberry had every right to: these girls worked for Homura, and Cranberry was the ranking one present. Snow White was only a client, at best. They didn't technically have to do anything she wanted, and certainly not the way she wanted. That Cranberry was being so agreeable was a sure sign that Homura had already made it clear Snow White was to be kept happy, or at least not outright disobeyed. Simply put, Snow White was already reluctant enough to ask Homura for help. If that help proved consistently unruly, Snow White would be even less likely to request it. Which meant it would take even longer for the terms of the contract to be fulfilled, and Homura didn't want that. And if Homura was unhappy, she would take it out on her girls.

Snow White tried not to think about that as she explained the situation. "A corrupt faction has risen to power in the Land of Magic."

"What, again?" Calamity Mary asked, sounding exasperated.

Snow White sighed. "I know, I know. Normally, I'd deal with them myself. But they're proving especially resourceful, and they've been aggressively attempting to recruit me. When that failed, they started trying to kill me. We're beyond negotiating at this point. I would say they only understand force, but that would be a lie. I don't need them to understand anything. I need-"

"You need them to die," Cranberry said, smiling at her. "Why else would we be here?"

Snow White nodded. "They have a fortress, located in the valley just below this ridge. I think you already know what I expect, but just to be clear. Winterprison and Sister Nana, I'll need a barrier. Both to limit us taking enemy fire, and to prevent their escape."

Winterprison nodded, but Sister Nana stared straight ahead, and said nothing. Snow White's face fell slightly at that, but she forced herself to move on.

"Calamity Mary, I'm sure you know what will work best." Which was a nice way of saying she wasn't about to try and order Calamity Mary around. And it wasn't something that was overlooked, either.

"Leave it to me, lil' darlin'," Calamity Mary said with a wink.

"Thank you, all of you. If you three could get into position, there's something I need to ask Cranberry in private."

Once they were alone, Cranberry spoke first. "You aren't about to suggest that you know better than I how I should kill someone, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Snow White said at once. "But I did have something specific in mind. I just wanted to know if it was even possible."

Cranberry blinked. "I admit you have my interest. Go ahead and ask, then."

"You're the Musician of the Forest. I'm sure it's within your power to reproduce sounds that you've heard previously."

A smile slowly formed on Cranberry's face, and Snow White scowled. They were both thinking of the same thing, but having entirely different feelings about it.

"You read my private notes," Cranberry said. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Snow White said firmly.

"You aren't still mad about _that_, surely?"

"This isn't the time or place. I want to know if there's a limit to that ability."

Cranberry shrugged. "It depends. I don't make a point of recording every sound I hear. Just the ones significant enough that they might prove useful later on."

"That's about what I expected. Then there's one more thing I need to confirm."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"When that demon was summoned during your selection test, was it instant, or was there a recited summoning spell?"

Cranberry's face darkened. "Are you asking what I think you're asking, Snow White?"

Snow White glared at her. "There's no point in acting offended, Cranberry. I'm asking specifically because you excel at, and enjoy, killing strong opponents. That demon killed everyone but you. So not only am I positive that, if there was a spoken summoning spell, you recorded it, but that you've probably used that demon once or twice yourself. If I'm wrong, I'll even apologize to you. But I really don't think I am."

The two simply glared at each other for a long moment.

"You're asking me to summon the demon, do I have that right?" Cranberry finally asked.

"Yes," Snow White replied.

"I suppose it doesn't matter to you if I can't control it?"

"I doubt you would keep a tool that you can't control. If nothing else, I know you can stop it. So I bet you have a way of at least pointing it at a target."

"If Homura wasn't so eager to recruit you, I would never let you speak to me so-"

"But Homura _is_ eager to recruit me," Snow White interrupted. "As you well know. And might I point out, I think I've been very respectful, or at least as much as I can be, to a person who murdered my best friend simply because she could."

Cranberry turned away. "There is no spell anymore. With this particular demon, like me, it values strength. Once you prove you're stronger than it, it comes when called." She snapped her fingers.

The demon appeared at once: a discolored, hulking monster, steam pouring out of its gaping mouth as it roared. With startling speed, it lurched forward, headed straight for Snow White.

"Raisin. Heel."

The demon froze, then turned to face Cranberry, its round eyes focused solely on her.

"Your target is that way." She gestured faintly over the ridge. "The big building. Anyone you see in it, or running out of it, is your prey. Have fun."

With another roar, the demon flew away, vanishing over the ridge.

Snow White blinked. "You named it... Raisin."

"He does sort of resemble one. If it were a giant, fire-breathing monster. I am Cranberry. It was fitting."

An enormous explosion abruptly lit up the night sky, and the entire valley trembled for a moment.

"They've started. I had better go and supervise the effort." Cranberry eyed Snow White with open scorn. "You should probably stay up here. Wouldn't want Homura's favorite to get dirty."

Snow White glanced at her spotted sleeve. "Me, getting dirty, is exactly what Homura wants," she muttered. And as she followed Cranberry over the ridge, hating every step, Snow White began to recall how things had come to be this way...

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 2: Wake Up, Nemurin!**

Nemurin is visited by a pink-haired girl. It's not Snow White. It couldn't be. Snow White is alive. And Nemurin is dead. For now.


	2. Wake Up, Nemurin!

Notes: The original first chapter.

* * *

**A Dedication**

_For every magical girl that has lost or given her life:_

_Madoka is waiting._

_For every magical fiend that has made the world a little darker:_

_Homura is watching._

* * *

**Madoka Girl Paradise Project  
A Madoka - MahoIku Crossover by  
Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)  
Chapter 2: Wake Up, Nemurin!**

* * *

To the uninformed observer, they were enemies, rivals, or polar opposites. That they were once, or even still friends, simply would not be obvious at first glance.

What was clear, to anyone, was that the one in white had not come for a fight, just as the one in black was clearly ready and even eager for one.

"How shall we do it today, Madoka?" the one in black asked. "What should be our playing field? A world? A galaxy? A universe? What are you willing to risk the destruction of for our next game?"

Madoka shook her head. "Not today, Homura. I'm leaving."

"Oh, I've heard that one before. You've gotten a lot better at lying to me lately. I take pride in that."

"I'm not lying. I can feel it. There is a world where magical girls are suffering needlessly."

Homura smirked and shook her head. "Now I know you're lying. We've already addressed that issue."

"This world is different, Homura," Madoka insisted. "Magical girls there don't have Soul Gems and don't turn into witches. But some of them still behave like witches. And they're all hurting and fighting and dying. They deserve better."

"Assume I believe you. Why would you tell me any of this?"

"Because you're coming _with_ me, of course," Madoka answered. "You go where I go. That's who you are. But instead of following me like a stalker, I'm giving you the chance to go there hand-in-hand with me, as a friend. I'm sure I'm going to need your help."

"You're suggesting a truce?" Homura asked.

Madoka frowned at her. "I'm suggesting a walk with a friend." She extended her hand to Homura. "I've never needed a truce for that. Have you changed so much that you do?"

* * *

"Nemurin. It's time to wake up."

Nemurin moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "But I was having such a nice dream," she murmured.

"I'm sorry. But this really can't wait."

Nemurin gazed up, her eyes gradually adjusting to the sight of the woman standing over her. Her dazed expression instantly became a shocked one. "Snow White!" Nemurin immediately hurled herself at the woman, latching onto her waist. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Warm arms gently wrapped around Nemurin's back. "It's nice to see you, too. But I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm not Snow White."

Nemurin drew back and stared at the stranger. "Are you sure? You've got pink hair, you're wearing white, and you're nice, just like her."

The stranger smiled. "Even so, I am not her. Now, there is something you need to see."

This was an unusual thing to say, because Nemurin then noticed that there really was nothing else to see: they were floating in what seemed to be outer space, with nothing but darkness and stars as far as the eye could see.

And yet, when the stranger gestured, the darkness parted, and a pillar of golden light rose up in front of Nemurin.

"Tell me what you see inside, Nemurin," the stranger requested.

The golden light dimmed slightly as Nemurin got closer, and she could make out something within, something that was giving off the overwhelming amount of light. It was shaped like a large egg, but it was transparent, and inside it, sleeping on a cushion, was a person. It took a few seconds, but Nemurin gasped as she recognized the person.

"That's me," she whispered.

"That's your human body," the stranger corrected.

"But... why is it in there, when I'm out here?" Nemurin asked.

The stranger placed her hand on Nemurin's shoulder. "When I said it was time to wake up, I didn't just mean from sleeping, Nemurin. The truth was hidden from you. But here, in this place, I am the truth. And I will not hide from you."

Nemurin gazed up at the stranger, who she finally recognized as being nearly twice her height, and far too tall to be Snow White. "What's your name, new friend?" she asked.

"I had to give up my name, to become what I am. But I will need an identity that is more suited to our conversation."

Nemurin blinked as she felt a slight pressure where the stranger's hand was touching her shoulder. She got the distinct impressions of "permission" and "sharing", neither of which sounded unpleasant. So she placed her hand over the stranger's.

At once, a vision flashed before Nemurin's eyes: a pink-haired girl in yellow pajamas, curled up in bed, dreaming of happy things.

Nemurin blinked. The girl in pajamas was standing before her, touching her shoulder.

"Hello, Nemurin," the girl said with a smile. "My name is Madoka."

"You're a magical girl, too," Nemurin said with certainty.

"It's not quite that simple," Madoka replied. "But for now: yes, I was once a magical girl."

"Are you dead, too?" Nemurin asked softly, her voice trembling.

Madoka immediately pulled Nemurin into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I-I didn't know anything," Nemurin whispered. "I thought I was going to have fun and help people be happy. I didn't know magical girls could die."

"They can. But it is never supposed to happen that way. And I won't let it end that way, for you or your friends," Madoka promised.

"What do you mean?" Nemurin asked. "Are you going to help me?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to give you a choice. A real one, so that you can make an informed decision. It's more than my friends ever got."

"I get a choice? About what?"

"For starters? About this." Madoka released Nemurin and placed a hand on the cage. "I haven't actually named this yet, but it is a borrowed idea. When you transform into a magical girl, have you given any thought to what happens to your human body?"

"I thought this was still my body?" Nemurin said, pointing to herself.

"Technically, it is, and normally, that would still be the case. Under Fav's system, you basically got a magical coating. Generally, damage you take as a magical girl doesn't get past the coating, and therefore doesn't transfer to your human body. But that coating is dangerous, in that it is hooked directly into your lifeforce. Dying as a magical girl always means death for your human body. But under Fav's system, removing that coating also means death."

"But why?" Nemurin asked.

"Because your body was pushed well beyond human limits, in order to support that kind of power. When the magical power that the coating grants you is removed, your body basically falls apart, because no human can be pushed to that extent and then be cut off from the power source. Think of it as giving an astronaut a space suit and a rocket, and then taking them both away once he's in space. Without that added support that he now depends on, he cannot survive."

"So why can I see my human body now?" Nemurin asked, pointing to the egg.

"I became a magical girl under a different system, and I've been able to make some adjustments. I don't consider it perfect, but at least my way, you can't die instantly for refusing to play by someone's rules. Now when you transform, your human body is put into storage for safekeeping. Think of your magical girl form as a spare body. When not in use, it is stored here instead, and as your magic replenishes itself, any damage to your magical girl form is repaired."

Nemurin blinked slowly. "That sounds like a good system, but does it matter? My friends are already using Fav's system. Unless you can switch them over to this system before they die, will it make a difference? I mean, it's nice that my human body won't get damaged, but I'm already dead."

Madoka's face fell. "Unfortunately, my power has limits. I can't switch out Fav's system for my own while his is active, nor can I stop your friends from dying. What I _can_ do is keep their deaths from being pointless, or being the end of their existence. I can't save your lives, but I can give you new ones. If you want them. That's the choice."

"What's the other option?"

"You can move on," Madoka said simply. "To whatever would naturally await you after death. Make no mistake, what I'm doing is interfering with the natural order of your world."

"It doesn't feel that way," Nemurin noted. "It feels like having a sleepover with a friend."

Madoka smiled. "I would like very much to be your friend, Nemurin. But if you would rather pass on, you can. I will give your friends the same choice, no matter what you decide for yourself. You all deserve that."

Nemurin gazed at her human body. She thought of her family, and her friends, and how many mothers would lose their daughters before it was all done. "Is there nothing I can do for my friends now?"

Madoka thought for a moment. "Maybe there is something. If you felt particularly close to them, with your power, it just might work."

* * *

That night, three young women slept and dreamed. They remembered a dear friend they had lost, and cried for her. But they also felt that someone wiped their tears away, embraced them warmly, and stayed with them until they woke up.

It did not heal the ache in their hearts, not entirely. But those were the last tears of regret they would shed for Nemurin. Both because they were sure she was happy, and because all too soon, there would be new losses and new regrets to weep for.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 3: She Who Rules**

Nemurin is not the best person to explain Ruler's newfound situation, but she is the only one available. Unfortunately for Ruler, it is a situation where demanding answers isn't the best method. Because Ruler isn't the one making the rules anymore. And one of the ones who is, isn't so nice about it.


	3. She Who Rules

Notes: As Yu-Gi-Oh fan of old, I came up with a list of my Top 3 Anime God-Like Character Cards.

1) **Madoka, Magical Girl Goddess**

_Skill 1: Law of Cycles - When a magical girl is defeated, including Madoka, they are revived after one turn with a 500 point boost to attack and defense._  
_Skill 2: My Best Friend - When Madoka selects a target to attack, Homura attacks it, both before and after Madoka does._

2) **Junko Enoshima, Queen of Despair **

_Skill 1: Despair or Death - 90 perfect chance to infect up to three opponents with Despair each turn. Despair units must roll before each action. On even numbered rolls, they can attack any other unit on the field. On odd numbered rolls, they can only attack allies or themselves. If Junko kills her last ally, she is guaranteed critical hits, even against herself._  
_Skill 2: So Squishy! - Junko must attack the cutest character still on the field._

3) **Sasuke Uchiha, Emo King **

_Skill 1: Anti-Rule Eye - Sasuke suffers no negative effects for any actions. But every three turns, one of his allies must happily suffer a negative action in his place._  
_Skill 2: LL Stabby Sasuke - Sasuke has a 60 percent chance to stab an allied female unit every two turns. 70 if they are emotionally close to him. 80 if they share his last name._

* * *

**Madoka Girl Paradise Project**  
**A Madoka - MahoIku Crossover by**  
**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**  
**Chapter 3: She Who Rules**

* * *

Ruler disliked a lot of things, but one thing that never failed to annoy her, was idiots who didn't know their place and couldn't take hints.

For example, when she woke up to find Nemurin snuggled up to her back and drooling on her cape, Ruler was furious beyond words. For about three seconds. Then she leaped to her feet and woke Nemurin with a stiff kick to the leg.

"Owie," Nemurin moaned, rubbing her leg. "What hit me?"

"Explain!" Ruler demanded at once, referring simultaneously to the odd situation, the snuggling, and the large drool spot on her formerly spotless cape.

"Oh," Nemurin said slowly. "I was supposed to wake you up and talk to you, but you looked so comfortable sleeping that I thought I'd join you for a little nap. But I guess you woke up first, huh?"

"Idiot! I meant explain where we are!" Ruler snapped.

"Oh, that." Nemurin blinked and stared up at her. "You already know, right? I mean, you know what happened to me?"

Ruler grimaced. "Then... I'm really dead?"

Nemurin nodded. "I'm sorry." Then she held out her arms. "Want a hug?"

"Do I want...?!" Ruler began, just before she exploded. "NO, I DON'T WANT A HUG!"

Nemurin squeaked in fear and hid her face in her pillow.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Ruler cleared her throat. "So? You didn't answer my question. Where are we?"

Nemurin hesitantly peeked over the top of her pillow. "I'm not really sure. I only know we were brought here to get another chance."

"Details!" Ruler demanded with a frown. "Brought here by who, to get another chance at what?"

"Another magical girl, named Madoka. Only she didn't become one through Fav. She can give us new lives."

It sounded too good to be true to Ruler, so she reasoned that it likely was. "And what does this... Madoka want in return for such a gift?"

Nemurin smiled. "For us to be happy!"

Ruler scowled at her. "And you _fell_ for that? You really _are_ an idiot. It's obvious I can't depend on you, so I'll talk to this Madoka myself. Where is she?"

"Oh, you can't do that," Nemurin said. "I asked that I be the one to talk to you, so she left it all up to me. She promised me and everything."

Ruler snorted. "I'm done talking to you. I want to talk to Madoka."

Nemurin sighed. "Are you sure? It's really not a good idea."

"I insist, and if I ever wanted your opinion... well, I just wouldn't. So get Madoka out here right now!"

Nemurin pouted. "You act so mean all the time. But I know you're really nice deep down."

Ruler frowned at her. "What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"Tama showed me how you helped her read better."

Ruler's face turned red. "Idiots, the both of you! That was a _secret_! She told you?!"

"Don't be mad, she didn't have a choice. She fell asleep on the way home one night, so I thought I'd help her. But it was such a nice dream she was having, I just had to take a peek inside. And I'm glad I did. Now I know you're nice."

"Stop trying to distract me! Where is Madoka?!"

"You caught me, huh?" Nemurin sighed again. "I'm warning you, you really don't want to meet Madoka right now. You should wait a little."

Ruler sneered at her. "I don't need advice from you, you... secret-thief! Just get Madoka out here right now!"

"Okay, but I warned you." Nemurin reached into her pillowcase and pulled out a pink, star-shaped mirror. "Madoka, Ruler wants to meet you right away."

Ruler suddenly felt an overwhelming chill encasing every inch of her body. And then a black-gloved hand began to caress her cheek.

"You failed, Nemurin," said a silky voice in Ruler's ear. "This one belongs to me now."

"I know," Nemurin said, her voice full of regret as she gazed sadly at Ruler. "I really tried."

"It isn't your fault. Some people aren't meant to be saved."

"But Ruler isn't like that!" Nemurin insisted. "She's loud and bossy and mean, but she's also really nice to her friends! Tama told me so, and she wouldn't lie! Please don't take Ruler away!"

"There's no point in begging. Madoka told you how this works. If you can't convince them, or if they refuse to cooperate, they belong to me."

The hand on Ruler's cheek drifted down to her neck, and the grip became like iron as it dragged her backwards. That is, until there was a jerk as Ruler's cape caught on seemingly nothing.

There was a long pause.

Ruler was shoved violently to the ground, gagging and gasping for air. She caught a glimpse of violet and black stockings as someone moved past her, and then there was another jerk as her cape was seized and yanked upward.

"_Nemurin_. You gave her an Angel's Kiss," the silky voice said in disgust.

"I did?" Nemurin asked. "Wait, what's that? And when did I do it?"

The damp portion of Ruler's cape was shoved into Nemurin's face. "There."

"Ooooh. I must have kissed it in my sleep." Nemurin laughed softly. "Was that bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad. It just complicates things. According to our deal, Ruler belongs to me. But you have marked her as Madoka's, so I can't take her."

"Then... Ruler gets to stay?" Nemurin asked hopefully.

"No," the silky voice said, becoming cold. "We had a deal. I can't take Ruler. Not all of her, anyway. There is good in her. But there is also something else. Fortunately, that's all I really wanted in the first place."

Ruler suddenly convulsed in agony, and then a horrible ripping sound filled her ears. It ended just as abruptly as it began, and Ruler was left feeling wounded and incomplete. It did not make sense until that same hand grabbed her by the neck and began to drag her away again.

Because when Ruler looked back at Nemurin for the last time, she saw another Ruler sprawled on the ground, barely moving. As their eyes met, the second instinctively reached out for her, and Ruler could not help but do the same. But it was too late. The darkness already had her. Half of her, anyway.

* * *

"I messed up," Nemurin said sadly.

"No," Madoka said, patting her shoulder. "It was a difficult case. And it's not as if nothing good came out of it."

They both glanced over to where Ruler was happily admiring her cape, which now had pink stars decorating both sides of it.

"She's different now. But will she be okay?" Nemurin asked.

"I won't pretend that this sort of thing is normal," Madoka answered. "But it may end up being healthy. Each half will now see what life is like without the other. They will appreciate each other more, I'm sure of it."

"You should handle the next one, Madoka," Nemurin suggested. "I don't want to mess up again, and I'm not sure Ruler can handle something so important, the way she is now."

"Are you sure you want to leave that to me? They are your friends. They should be more likely to trust you than a stranger."

"Ruler didn't."

Madoka sighed. "I did say she was a difficult case, Nemurin. They won't all be like her. But if you're sure, I'll handle the next one."

* * *

Ruler now understood her mistakes, or one of them. It hadn't been so long ago that she should have forgotten those feelings.

The fear of being lorded over by a greater power. The frustration of not being able to protect herself. The desperation of needing to surround herself with meat shields. And the satisfaction of knowing her power would go unchallenged because she was a capable leader.

None of that mattered now. The idea of being disgusted by her helplessness at the feet of Calamity Mary seemed like a lifetime ago. And technically, it was a lifetime ago. Just a very short one.

Homura was not Calamity Mary. She was so much worse.

Calamity Mary was little more than a selfish bully. If shown the proper respect, she was perfectly manageable most of the time. Actually having to go out and remind people to fear her was effort she would rather not commit to. So if they did it on their own, everything worked out for all involved. In truth, she was fairly lazy, and so long as she was happy, she wasn't going to go out of her way to cause anyone trouble. That would have been too troublesome for her.

If Homura had been a bully, her cruelty would have made more sense. So far, Ruler had been unable to single out a solid reason for it, though. And that was the truly confusing part. If Homura had wanted Ruler to suffer, then simply allowing Ruler to stay dead would have been simplest. But no, it seemed more that Homura wanted to be the one to make Ruler suffer. And Ruler was starting to suspect that Homura was doing this in an attempt to alter Ruler somehow. And it was working.

Beyond the Soul Gem that Homura had shown her, beyond that fact that Ruler was not quite dead but probably not fully alive, and beyond the confusion of what was happening to the part of her that had been ripped away: Ruler could feel the changes. Her magic was stronger now, even though she had no one to test it on. The very idea of attempting to control Homura was laughable. Homura had not been clear as to what or who she was, but Ruler had seen enough to form an opinion: Homura was a god. That was not really precise, but she was so far beyond both human and magical girl standards of power that the word seemed appropriate. And this mysterious Madoka, who Ruler had never met but Homura mentioned often, was Homura's partner. Again, that word was not precise: Homura seemed to be equal parts fond of and infuriated by Madoka. In particular, Homura complained greatly about how well Nemurin and Madoka were getting along. Ruler understood that to be jealousy, from which she concluded that Homura's feelings for Madoka went beyond partnership. There was a history there, and Ruler felt confident she would learn it eventually, as Homura tended to talk aloud to herself when feeling especially annoyed.

Of greatest importance was that Homura and Madoka were here for a purpose. Based on recent events, Ruler felt they were building a collection of dead magical girls. Madoka was focused on saving them, but Homura's interest was primarily in arming them. If this meant Ruler would be stronger, she was fine with that. But if this also meant she was now enslaved to a dark god who could read her thoughts on a whim, delighted in punishing her, and might never release her... oddly, Ruler was fine with that, too. Being betrayed by her subordinates had left its mark on her, and she had no desire to collect new or old ones. This time, the burden of leadership was on someone else, and Ruler didn't miss it much. And there was almost no risk of betrayal, because if Homura did abandon Ruler, it was obvious that Madoka would intervene.

So when Homura insisted on changing Ruler's name, Ruler decided to see it as a sign of Homura's continued interest in her, and did not argue.

* * *

Madoka went to check on Ruler, and instead found a smartly-dressed, very distracted businesswoman, watching over a softly snoring Nemurin. After Madoka silently indicated that she wished to talk, they moved to the next room and left Nemurin to her work. Or her nap. Possibly both at the same time.

"I'm glad to see you're still able to revert to your human form," Madoka began. "I was a little worried about that."

"That's... not what happened," the woman said. "My magic just... _left_ me, and suddenly I was like this. I can't transform anymore. I've tried."

Madoka blinked in surprise. "I see."

"Do you think this is because of what Homura did to me?"

"Almost certainly. Knowing Homura, she would have wanted the part of you most closely associated with your magic. It's a safe bet that's where the bulk of your power is. What you were using after the separation may have been the little that was left."

The woman frowned. "Then I'm not a magical girl anymore."

"We don't know that for sure," Madoka disagreed. "This situation is unique. It could be that your magic has just changed. Maybe the activation requirements, or the type of power you have, is different now. We can explore that together, if you want." She hesitated. "But, if you're unhappy like this, I won't force you to stay."

The woman stared at Madoka. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"No. But please don't get the wrong idea. Even if you've lost your magic, it doesn't mean there isn't a place for you here."

"What do you mean?"

Madoka smiled. "I was watching you today. You saw that Nemu was slacking off, and you did something about it. You gave her a whole list of ideas of ways she could use her power that she'd never thought of before. To you, it might just seem like giving her a little push. But you have no idea how helpful that can be. Many of the girls I meet are very young, and in desperate need of that kind of guidance. I can give it to them, but sometimes those words are more effective, if they come from an authority figure. And that's never really been my specialty."

"How could it be?" the woman demanded. "You presented yourself to Nemurin as a friend. An equal. She may like you, but does she respect you? These are things you have to take into account when-"

"That's _exactly_ what I mean," Madoka interrupted gently, touching the woman's arm. "This is why I need you."

The woman blushed. "I... well, that's..."

"You can do so much good here. Please think about it, Sanae-san. You may not have formal training as a teacher, but there is plenty that these girls can learn from you. I think you will also find that there is no need to force them, this time. If you frame the lesson in the right way, they'll want to learn."

As the pink-haired girl walked away, Sanae wondered, for the first time, if Madoka was a better teacher than she herself realized. Or if Madoka had purposely done things this way, just so there would be a place for someone like Sanae. Either way, there was clearly much more to Madoka than her looks first suggested.

* * *

"You can see her again."

It was the only thing that needed to be said.

La Pucelle had been wary of Madoka, until those words.

"You can see Snow White again. I'll help you make that happen."

"And what do you want in return?" La Pucelle asked.

Madoka smiled. "For you to be here to greet her. But, while I have you here, I'm curious. If you would rather be a magical boy, instead of a magical girl, I'm sure I can arrange something."

La Pucelle blushed. "I, um, appreciate that. And before, I might have taken you up on that offer. But this is the form that allowed me to meet Koyuki again. It allowed me to protect her. I don't ever want to lose it."

"I understand. But this creates an awkward situation. I would like to respect your privacy, but you will not be able to remain transformed constantly. And when you revert to human form, there will be questions. I think I can trust you to be a gentleman, but other girls might feel upset that they weren't told there was a boy in their midst. So I'd like to suggest a compromise." Madoka gestured to the ground.

La Pucelle watched in amazement as her shadow shifted and changed, until it was clearly Souta's.

"It will take the shape of the form you aren't currently using," Madoka explained. "That way, there won't be any question about who you are. I'm sorry, but-"

"No, this is fine," La Pucelle said quickly. "Thank you. If this is the only cost, I will gladly pay it. I just hope the others will still accept me."

"I don't think that's something you need to worry about. Nemurin probably already knew, due to her power, and Sanae is much smarter than she seems."

La Pucelle blinked. "Wait, who is Sanae?"

* * *

Nemurin and Sanae were in the middle of a lecture on magical power conservation when La Pucelle found them. Something about the way Sanae was standing, and sounding particularly bossy, seemed very familiar. But it was not until Nemurin called her "Sanae-sensei" in an almost worshipful manner that something turned over in La Pucelle's mind.

"Ruler!" she shouted in alarm, automatically going for her sword.

Sanae frowned at her. "Excuse me, but I am _trying_ to educate here, and it's _not_ as simple as I make it look. So if you would kindly _keep your voice down_ so we can finish up here, it would be much appreciated."

La Pucelle stared at her blankly.

"It's nice to see you again, Sou-chan, but can you please wait a few minutes?" Nemurin asked. "We're at a really tricky part, but I think I'm starting to get it."

La Pucelle glanced uncertainly at Nemurin, then blushed as Sanae blinked in realization, and peered at her more intently. "Um. Right. Sorry!" She paused, torn between fleeing to protect her identity, and staying to make sure Sanae wasn't corrupting Nemurin, but finally sank down into an awkward kneeling position near the door.

By the end of the lecture, however, La Pucelle had moved forward to sit side by side with Nemurin, both of them staring, glassy-eyed, up at Sanae, who was far more intelligent than Ruler had ever even hinted at. Although, La Pucelle decided, it was entirely possible that Ruler's subordinates wouldn't have understood half of what she said, if she'd gone around talking this way the whole time. The very idea of the Peaky Angels being able to follow, or showing any interest in, such topics, seemed unlikely.

"You're amazing," La Pucelle said softly. "You're like an... efficiency expert!"

"And you're exactly like a _boy_," Sanae replied bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

La Pucelle blushed. "H-Hey, I was complimenting you..."

"I don't need compliments. I prefer to deal in facts."

* * *

Snow White wasn't the next one. La Pucelle had mixed feelings about that.

"I don't know who I expected, since the psycho is still alive," Magicaloid 44 murmured. "But it wasn't you."

La Pucelle frowned. "Why's that?"

"Oh? Because I tried to kill your favorite, of course."

La Pucelle's eyes widened, before narrowing into slits. "You... just admit it to my face like that?"

Magicaloid 44 chuckled. "Well, it's not like you can kill me now."

"You're absolutely right about that. I can't kill you, and there's no point in trying. There's no point in trying anything at all." La Pucelle smirked. "So I'm going to enjoy watching this."

A black-gloved hand grabbed Magicaloid 44's shoulder roughly, and she spun around, ready to fight. But she caught a glimpse of a pale face framed by black hair, and froze. "You! But I already killed you!"

"That wasn't me," said a silky voice. "And you didn't actually kill her. But now, I really want to meet her."

The hand yanked Magicaloid 44 forward, and then she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

It was only natural for Yunael to be wary, when she was met by the magical girl she had last known as Ruler. And yet, there were some very notable changes.

There was no attempt to re-establish dominance, no orders given, not even a single insult questioning Yunael's intelligence. There were no words at all, in fact.

All there was, was someone who looked very much like Ruler, bowing her head in submission to the newest arrival, who was cloaked in darkness... and carrying Ruler's scepter. And not because that person needed it to issue commands, either.

"Come to me, my little angel," a silky voice whispered. "You are beautiful, unique, and clever. And I want you to belong to me always."

It was not a request that Yunael ever would have listened to before, flattering as it was. But, alone for the first time in her life, and with no idea if she'd ever see her twin again, Yunael was ready to belong to someone who wanted her. So, despite every instinct screaming at her that she was making a mistake, Yunael flew forward.

* * *

The first night had been tricky. A true learning experience. But, Yunael thought she understood Homura much better now.

So when Homura came to bed that night, Yunael was waiting there, wearing Madoka's form. It had taken almost an hour to master it to Homura's specifications, but the pleased look on Homura's face when it was done had been worth it.

That had been the previous night, however. But on this night, Homura barely gave Yunael's costume a glance. "Not tonight, my angel."

Pouting, Yunael canceled the transformation. "But you said my Madoka was perfect!"

"It is. That isn't the issue."

"Then, what? I exist only to please you, Homura!"

That had been something that Homura taught her to say. It seemed especially effective whenever Madoka said it. Possibly because Madoka never actually had.

"Tonight, I want something different, Yunael."

Yunael perked up at once. "Of course! Just name it, and I'll be it!"

Homura shook her head, gently placing a hand on Yunael's cheek. "Tonight, I want you. No one else."

Yunael blushed as Homura came even closer. "O-Okay. Whatever you want, Homura." It made no sense, that she was so nervous now. The previous night had been much more difficult, because she'd had no idea what Homura expected of her. But Homura had been very patient and attentive, teaching Yunael about her preferences. And by the end, they had both been confident that Yunael could meet Homura's expectations.

But after a long pause, Homura frowned. "Just you. No one else."

Yunael nodded. "R-Right. I'm me."

"Not the you I want." And with a snap of Homura's fingers, all of the magic was removed from Yunael's form, and Yunael became Yuna.

"W-Wait!" Yuna protested weakly as she realized that this was what Homura had meant.

"Is there a problem?" Homura asked, wrapping her arms around Yuna and pulling her close.

Yuna blushed as Homura nuzzled her neck. "I've never done _this_ before!"

"We did _this_ last night," Homura reminded her.

"That was different! I was _Madoka_ then! Not _me_!"

"Exactly," Homura agreed. "And I want all of you to belong to me, Yuna. So I have to have you this way, as well."

Yuna's voice failed her as she stared into Homura's eyes.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you that you were beautiful. Did you think I only meant your magical girl form?"

Yuna nodded weakly.

"Oh, my Yuna," Homura sighed. "You have so much to learn about me. But I'll teach you, no matter how long it takes."

"I don't get it," Yuna whispered as Homura leaned in to kiss her. "I thought you were in love with Madoka. So why would you want me?"

Homura paused. "My feelings for Madoka are not so simple as love, or being in love. If they were, I would never be able to take anyone else into my bed. But you must understand this, Yuna: I could never take anyone into my bed, unless they could make me forget about Madoka, if only for a night."

That much, Yuna thought must be true. Even when she had been wearing Madoka's form, even when Homura got so into the act that it was questionable whether she was still aware it was an act... Homura had never once called Yunael by Madoka's name. Not because the Madoka costume was imperfect, but because Homura was that devoted to Madoka, in some weird way that still made little sense to Yuna.

"And I made you forget?" Yuna whispered, needing to hear it.

For an answer, Homura kissed Yuna, tenderly but with enough pressure that her intentions were clear.

Yuna gasped when Homura finally broke the kiss, and whimpered when Homura began to nibble on her neck instead. "Homura, please!" Yuna moaned. "D-Do you... is there anyone...?"

Homura sighed and stopped. "Do I have other lovers, you mean?"

Yuna nodded, hating that she was jealous, but still wanting to know.

"No. None that I continue to share myself with, at least. And even if I did, I no longer need them. I have you."

"But you're not asking for any of them now," Yuna murmured.

"Exactly," Homura agreed. "And there will be nights when I want only you, Yuna. Is that so hard for you to grasp? Would you rather I never wanted the real you?"

"It's not that! Just... staying me makes it all so... _personal_..."

Homura smiled. "That is fitting, as you are now a person devoted to me, Yuna. I cannot allow you to hold back any of yourself from me. And you shouldn't want to. I gave you a new life. And you promised that life to me. Is what I'm asking really so unreasonable?"

Yuna shook her head. "I-I'm just... scared."

"Of me?"

Yuna shook her head harder. "I told you, I've never done this... as me. I always thought, when I did, it would be... different, somehow."

Homura was silent for a moment. "I think I understand now."

Yuna looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

"You aren't ready, to give what I ask." She stopped Yuna's protest with a finger to her lips. "And it's okay that you aren't, Yuna. You're right, it is a deeply personal thing. And we did move rather quickly. That was my decision, so I can respect yours, if you would rather wait."

"You aren't mad?" Yuna whispered.

Homura laughed. "Mad? Yuna, you have no idea what last night truly meant for me, do you? You gave me my fantasy. No one has ever done that for me. I want to return the favor. I want to be the only one you dream of. I want you to be so eager to be with me that you never have reason to hesitate. But I know that will take time. And for you, I can wait. I will wait." She reached out and drew Yuna back into her arms. "But tonight, I want to hold you. On that point, I will not negotiate."

Yuna blushed, and kissed Homura softly. "I want that, too, Homura. All of it!"

"Then we will have it all, my angel. All that and more," Homura promised.

* * *

"So you're the Winterprison that killed my angel."

Winterprison was not sure what to make of the sight before her.

There was a black-haired woman who seemed to be clothed entirely in darkness. Only her face, hands, and parts of her legs were completely visible. And perhaps that most curious thing about her was the fact that Yunael was seated in her lap, not moving at all. Occasionally the woman would stroke Yunael's hair, but this produced no reaction from the angel, and the decidedly empty look in Yunael's eyes did not change at all.

"Who are you?" Winterprison asked. "What do you want from me?"

"You may call me Homura. As for what I want from you? I want you, for my collection."

"That's unfortunate. Any collection that includes Yunael will not include me."

"Understandable." Homura's lips twitched into a smile. "And normally I would give up at this point. Except... you're in love. And from what Yunael has told me, your lover is nowhere near as strong as you are. There's no telling what sort of impact your death might have on her. Why, for all you know, she might end up in my collection. And if you aren't there to take care of her, well... that would truly be unfortunate."

"You're trying to manipulate me," Winterprison said.

"Of course," Homura admitted. "You are a tool, and I want to use you. You can reject me, if you want. But if your lover should end up with me, and you don't, what then? And if you do join me, I have a gift just for you."

Yunael instantly assumed Sister Nana's form, but that empty look remained in her eyes. "Come to me, Winterprison," she cooed. "Even if I'm not real, you can still have me whenever you want. Ruler says it's okay."

Winterprison glared at Homura. "You have Ruler as well? You're only hurting your case."

Yunael giggled. "Don't be silly. Ruler isn't Ruler anymore. She's Minion. Homura is the only Ruler now."

"Without you, your Nana will break," Homura said softly. "Broken things come to me. This isn't a choice, Winterprison. Join me and you will be reunited with your lover... even if it's just Yunael, in the end. Refuse me, and you will never see her again."

Winterprison shook her head. "You could be lying. About everything."

"Yes, I could be," Homaru admitted easily. "Too bad I'm not."

* * *

"You failed my test, you know." Calamity Mary didn't bother to keep the accusation out of her tone.

Magicaloid 44 shrugged. "Are you really going to hold that against me here and now, senpai?"

"I should. Having to hunt down your killer caused me a _great_ deal of trouble. And you know how I feel about that."

"But you failed to kill her, too."

"I didn't _fail_! She just didn't _stay_ dead."

"I guess we both know how that feels."

Calamity Mary scowled. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But don't get used to it."

"Of course not, senpai," Magicaloid 44 quickly responded. "I think you'll like my new boss. I told her all about you."

"Good. Then she'll know not to cross me."

"She's going to absolutely love you, senpai. Breaking in the soft ones is no fun for her at all."

* * *

"I like your rules," Homura commented. "Very efficient. But, to save time, why don't you just assume that they're my rules, and act accordingly?"

Calamity Mary tried to answer, but could only manage a pained moan.

"I suppose that will do. You can stop now, Winterprison."

The two walls sandwiching Calamity Mary suddenly withdrew, and she collapsed to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut.

"I wish I had time to do this properly, but I'm expecting a new arrival very soon," Homura said, with a meaningful look at Winterprison. "Magicaloid will look after you, for now."

Only when Homura and Winterprison had left did Magicaloid 44 arrive.

"Traitor," Calamity Mary whispered with a smile. "Told you it would end up this way."

"Don't say that, senpai. I did warn you. And you'll learn very quickly, what doesn't kill you here, is even more fun to use on someone else." Magicaloid 44 carefully picked up Calamity Mary, obviously not wanting to make her injuries worse. "Now, we should get you cleaned up. Homura doesn't like messes unless she personally makes them."

Calamity Mary sighed. "If you really aren't going to use this chance to stab me in the back, you've failed my test one more time."

"I suppose we're just a couple of failures then, senpai. But if you want the truth? Homura has increased my power considerably. That's what she does for us all. And when she eventually does it for you, the status quo will be restored. I'd rather not have you coming after me when that happens. No, I was much happier being your underling. Homura said she was fine with that. So long as you understand that we all work for her."

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 4: Need for Speeds**

Top Speed isn't like the others. She doesn't have to choose. Madoka and Homura agree on what she deserves. Homura can certainly understand living for the sake of protecting one precious life. And of course Madoka would save every child she could. There is no choice. Only what should and must be corrected.

* * *

**Endnotes:**

Oddly enough, Sanae's flashback made me feel sorry for the character. Yes, she was pushy and arrogant, but that can happen when you're right too often. And maybe it's just the way the anime showed it, but I don't feel she was wrong in her approach to the job. Even if the environment is team-based, individual performance always matters. Particularly if it's very much above or below the standard. And there actually are people who are tasked with making things run more efficiently. It's just unfortunate that apparently wasn't Sanae's job.

In theory, there was nothing preventing Nemurin from looking into La Pucelle's dreams (or Souta's dreams) and discovering their identity. Other than perhaps laziness. But, I tend to think that Nemurin, being lazy, would have peeked into the dreams of those around her before she ventured out and checked dreams farther away. And, of course, Nemurin interacting with Swim Swim (or more precisely, people who dream of magical girls she recognizes) only increases the odds that she did so with other magical girls. Which is a point I'll be toying with.

I think Magicaloid 44 would only betray Calamity Mary if there was a way to ensure that she died as a result. Otherwise, Magicaloid would remain "loyal" to keep her own neck safe. And for what it's worth, Calamity Mary did try to avenge Magicaloid's death. That's more loyalty than you see between some mentors and their students.


	4. Need for Speeds

Notes: I won't lie, almost the entire reason for this story was to make it so Top Speed and her baby would live. I doubt many would blame me for that.

* * *

**Madoka Girl Paradise Project**  
**A Madoka - MahoIku Crossover by**  
**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**  
**Chapter 4: Need for Speeds**

* * *

"You don't have to choose."

Top Speed could only stare in shock as Madoka carefully placed the squirming, blue-haired baby in her arms.

"You don't have to choose," Madoka said again. "But I think he wants you to name him."

"How?" Top Speed whispered softly, staring into her son's pale pink eyes. "How did you do this?"

"I watched a lot of good people die because they didn't know what they were getting into. It got old fast, as you can imagine. So I wished for the power to do something about it." Madoka gently tickled the baby's arm and smiled when he grabbed her finger.

"He... doesn't have a birthday."

"You can make every day feel like his birthday. And I think seeing his mother from the outside for the first time is a good start."

Top Speed carefully lifted her son up to her face. "What do you say, little guy?" she asked, smiling at him. "Do I make a decent first birthday gift?"

He stared at her for a long moment, and then, to Top Speed's confusion and delight, he closed his eyes and summed up exactly what he thought of her. "Tch."

Madoka blinked. "I didn't teach him that, I swear."

Top Speed laughed until she cried. Once she caught her breath, she shook her head and cuddled her son close. "Only one tooth, and he's already giving me sass! Don't worry, I know where he picked it up from."

* * *

Although she was still rather new to this sort of existence, Top Speed had still expected Sister Nana to be an easy sell.

This was not the case.

For ten minutes now, there had been absolutely no reaction from Sister Nana. She appeared to be asleep, but no amount of noise got a reaction from her. Any time that Top Speed attempted to get close, the thick scarf that Sister Nana wore around her neck suddenly came to life and attacked until the "threat" retreated far enough away.

Top Speed was pretty much out of ideas, but she still wasn't willing to give up. Sister Nana had reached out to her, and deserved no less in return.

"Mind if I have a turn?"

Top Speed blinked and turned to find Winterprison at her side. "Oh, hey. Sure, go ahead." She paused, noticing that Winterprison's signature coat was now solid black, and rather than ending around her legs, it sort of bled into a pool of shadows at her feet. "Oh. You're... with them?"

Winterprison met her troubled gaze briefly, then quickly looked away. "A lot has happened." After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Winterprison cleared her throat and nodded to the bundle strapped to Top Speed's chest. "Is that your son?"

Top Speed's mood brightened at once, and she dropped several noisy kisses on the baby's head. "Sure is! Isn't he cute?"

"Adorable."

Top Speed tickled her son's chin. "Half Speed, say hi to my friend!"

The baby grunted, looking as if he preferred not to be told what to do. Or, at least not to be wearing a black cat onesie, complete with set of cat ears on his head, and a tail on his bottom. Sadly, he was disappointed on both fronts.

Winterprison smiled. "Half Speed, huh? That's cute. But somehow, he reminds me of someone else."

"It'll come to you," Top Speed said confidently. "Anyway, what are you going to do about Sister Nana? And why is she like this at all?"

"I think she must have taken her own life," Winterprison murmured.

Top Speed looked horrified. "No!"

"I have always protected her. I thought I was supporting her. I never realized I had become a crutch that she could not stand without. And even though that caused this mess... I cannot bring myself to stop now. Even if it means we will both be damned. I have to believe that she won't care, so long as we are together."

Winterprison walked toward Sister Nana. At once, Sister Nana's scarf came to life, and if anything, attacked Winterprison even more fiercely than it had Top Speed. But Winterprison walked forward without pause, even as the scarf whipped her face hard enough to draw blood. She did not stop until she had gotten close enough to wrap her arms around Sister Nana.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," Winterprison whispered. "I was trying to save you. I didn't want us both to die. But now I understand that you would rather have died with me, than lived alone. I didn't know then. I do now. And I swear that I'll never leave you again, my Nana. Never."

"Empty words, Winterprison," Homura said from behind her. "I'm sure Sister Nana needs more than that."

As if it had heard Homaru's words, Sister Nana's scarf lashed out one last time, wrapping tightly around Winterprison's neck. As Winterprison fell to her knees and began to see stars, Sister Nana finally opened her eyes. They were eyes that had lost their light, and were now only deep pools of dark blue.

"Never again, Winterprison," Sister Nana whispered, gently running her fingers through Winterprison's hair.

"Never," Winterprison gasped in agreement.

The scarf's grip lessened, but only enough for Winterprison to stop gasping for air. Sister Nana was never going to remove it, she knew. If that was what Sister Nana needed, for them to be physically tied together for the rest of their days, Winterprison would gladly bear it.

* * *

La Pucelle could freely admit to being a little jealous. Still, curiosity more than jealousy motivated the chance to meet Snow White's second partner. As Top Speed had not really failed to recruit Sister Nana (they were all certain Nana was always going to follow Winterprison), she had graciously stepped aside and allowed La Pucelle to have the assignment.

Information on Snow White's second partner was scarce. No one in Madoka's camp so far could say anything for certain about her. As the last to join them, Top Speed confirmed that Sister Nana had trained the sixteenth magical girl. Theoretically, that meant the girl was trustworthy: trainees, either purposely or subconsciously, often inherited personality traits from their trainers. Oddly, this had not exactly been the case with Top Speed and Ripple: it was only because of Ripple's paranoia about a magical girl hunting them that she had forced Top Speed to read up on every girl's info. Which was the only reason that La Pucelle had any information at all on Hardgore Alice.

The name did not inspire confidence in La Pucelle, although Alice's ability seemed perfect for being a human shield. And the lack of information on her indicated that everyone that did know something was either still alive, or in Homura's camp. And certainly the latter applied to Sister Nana and Winterprison.

So La Pucelle had no idea what to expect, beyond Top Speed's vague physical description. Even that was based entirely on the game profile: she had never met Alice in person.

The profile did not do the actual person justice: the moment La Pucelle laid eyes on Alice, it was hard not to be intimidated, or outright frightened. It was harder still to believe that such a person could possibly have been Snow White's partner.

But as La Pucelle watched, Alice's hands opened and closed, then fumbled anxiously at her waist, searching for something to do with themselves, before finally returning to her sides. This ruined the aura of menace La Pucelle had perceived, if it had ever really been there at all. This was just a girl, and if Snow White had seen good in her, La Pucelle could do no less.

Alice froze as La Pucelle approached her, and kept her expression empty, which did not seem difficult at all.

"Hardgore Alice. I am La Pucelle, Snow White's trainer and first partner."

Alice did not even blink. "Oh."

La Pucelle lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head. "Thank you for protecting her when I could not."

Alice's reaction was immediate and unexpected: she threw herself at La Pucelle, sending them both to the ground in a pile. La Pucelle only realized it had not been an attack when she saw that Alice was crying.

"Thank you," Alice whispered, "for giving me a friend like Snow White."

La Pucelle had no idea how to respond to that, so she merely returned the hug, and tried to tell herself that it wasn't awkward because this body was not male. It worked out about as well as could be expected.

* * *

There had been very little discussion of room assignments. Each new arrival simply claimed an unoccupied room, although there were space and furnishings enough if anyone wanted a roommate.

This setup had suited La Pucelle just fine. It meant she didn't need to worry about sharing a room with someone who was always a girl, and who might not be pleased to find out her roommate was sometimes a boy.

That didn't look like it would be an option anymore, however. Alice seemed to be the devoted sort, and was deeply impressed that La Pucelle had been Snow White's trainer and partner. And from the way she had clung to La Pucelle's arm almost constantly, it was pretty clear that the ideal room situation that La Pucelle had been enjoying was about to come to an abrupt end, unless a miracle happened.

And though La Pucelle never would have expected it, that miracle's name was Nemurin. Because as clingy as Alice clearly was, Nemurin could be even more so, if she felt the situation demanded it. And for a girl who had dreamed of killing herself to ease the burden on her family, the situation did demand it.

There was no discussion: Nemurin simply attached herself to Alice and dragged her away, cheerfully ignoring Alice's murmured protests. It must have worked out fine, however, because Alice did not try to switch roommates, and the deep shadows under her eyes had lessened considerably after a few days. La Pucelle eventually talked herself into visiting Alice, and instead found a plain-looking human girl curled up on a stuffed, white rabbit nearly five times her size. Amazingly, it was not the largest stuffed animal in the room, which had been magically expanded just to contain them all. After seeing that, La Pucelle was of the opinion that Nemurin was the perfect roommate for Alice.

Actually telling Nemurin that didn't go so well, however.

Nemurin just smiled and said, teasingly, "You don't have to butter me up, Sou-chan. I'd be happy to give you a nice dream of Snow White anytime."

La Pucelle tried to explain that hadn't been the intent at all. In fact, she was recalling, and regretting, her attitude toward Nemurin's death being a result of not being active enough as a magical girl. So she had wanted to say something nice, at least. Koyuki would have encouraged that.

And it was with some guilt that La Pucelle found herself loaded down with pleasant dreams of Snow White for nearly an entire month. It was impossible to say how many Nemurin was responsible for, because of course, Snow White was often in La Pucelle's dreams, without any help from anyone.

* * *

"You two. You belong to me now."

Minael and Cranberry stood before Homura in silence, their battle forgotten in the face of the weight of Homura's stare. Each saw something the other did not.

Cranberry saw someone possessed by immeasurable power. And she wanted it for herself.

Minael saw the single feather stuck to Homura's stocking, and recognized it at once as Yunael's.

When Homura turned and walked away, they followed.

* * *

Mina stared at her twin, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. "Y-You like girls?"

"No, I like Homura," Yuna corrected, blushing slightly. "There's something about her. I can't really explain it. I just know I never felt anything like it for a girl."

"Well... if she makes you happy, and treats you right, then I'm fine with it." Mina hoped she sounded more certain than she felt. In truth, as uncomfortable as the idea of her twin being attracted to girls made her, she would have preferred that to Yuna only being attracted to one girl. Because that made it entirely possible that Homura had enchanted Yuna somehow.

Yuna beamed and squeezed Mina's hands. "Thanks, onee-chan! I knew you'd understand!"

Mina shook her head. "It's less that I understand, and more that I want you to be happy, Yuna. Homura made it so we can be together again, so I'm willing to trust her with my life. If you're willing to trust her with your heart, I can't stand in the way."

* * *

Cranberry eyed everything around her with caution as Homura placed the steaming teacup in front of her.

Homura seemed amused. "You can relax, you know. There is no danger here. I have no interest in harming you, and nothing will harm you while you're with me."

"I am accustomed to protecting myself," Cranberry said.

"I noticed. You're very strong." Homura paused and looked into Cranberry's eyes. "I want you to lead the girls I've collected."

"Why?" Cranberry asked at once.

"Simple. They're all afraid of Calamity Mary. But the only one she's afraid of, is you."

Cranberry smiled. "She was a quick study. But why would I want to do anything for you?"

"Again, simple. You are strong... but I am stronger. And in return for your service, I will make you stronger."

"I can train them however I want?" Cranberry asked.

Homura blinked. "I should point out, you can't kill them. They're already dead, for one thing."

"Does that mean that you don't want me to kill them, or that it is physically impossible to at this point?"

Homura smirked. "The latter."

Cranberry grinned. "Ah. A challenge worthy of me." She tried the tea, and found it to her liking.

"I knew we were going to get along just fine."

* * *

After the confusion, heartbreak set in, and then the tears came.

Tama still had no idea what she had done wrong. She had to have done something, because there was no way that Swim Swim would have betrayed her. Swim Swim was her friend, and friends didn't kill each other.

Although, Swim Swim had killed Ruler. Tama was still not clear on why that had been necessary, but she had still believed in Swim Swim then.

Tama was still crying when a hand gently began to pet her head.

"You don't have to be alone."

Tama was shocked to look up and find Hardgore Alice comforting her. "W-Why? Why would you be nice to me?"

Alice could have said it was because she recognized the tears of someone else who felt useless. Instead, she replied, "I just felt like it."

Tama was a little afraid. It was hard not to be, so close to Alice. But when Alice moved even closer, put her arm around Tama, and laid her head on Tama's shoulder, it was impossible for Tama not to cry even harder.

Alice did not cry. Tama had enough tears for them both. Besides, tears reminded Alice of the rain she had died in.

* * *

Tama had quickly made friends with everyone in Madoka's camp, much to her surprise. Not one of them blamed her for helping Ruler steal from Snow White, not even La Pucelle. Tama hadn't known she could ever be so happy.

And then she heard that Swim Swim had died, too.

Tama had all but demanded that she be the one to greet Swim Swim. She had no idea what she would say when they saw each other. She only knew that it had to be her.

From the expression on Swim Swim's face when they were reunited, she hadn't known what to say, either.

They merely stared at each other for several seconds, not saying anything.

And then, finally, Tama offered her hand to Swim Swim with a hopeful smile. It was not forgiveness, because Tama still believed that she must have done something to deserve death at her friend's hands.

Swim Swim could see that. It was why she immediately turned her back on Tama and began to walk away.

"Wait, Swim-chan!" Tama cried, running after her. "At least tell me what I did wrong! Why don't you want to be friends anymore?!"

Swim Swim closed her eyes and walked faster. She had to believe that someone would eventually explain it to Tama. That Tama hadn't done anything wrong. That she deserved better friends. But she would never know either, if she kept chasing after a friend who had betrayed her.

"Swim-chan!" Tama wailed as Swim Swim began to run. "Please don't run away from me! Please!"

Swim Swim came to an abrupt stop.

Tama began to hope that it was because she had finally gotten through to Swim Swim.

But it was only because Swim Swim had reached where she needed to be: within reach of the darkness that slowly surrounded her.

"No! Come back, Swim-chan!" Tama sobbed, reaching out for her. "Don't go away!"

"You're a good girl, Tama," Swim Swim said softly. "You should go back to where the other good girls are. That's where you belong."

"That's not true, Swim-chan!" Tama shouted as Swim Swim vanished from view. "I belong with you!"

Wherever the darkness was taking her, Swim Swim did not know. She only knew she was leaving behind her most loyal subject, the one she'd had to cast aside because of Ruler's rules. It was not pleasant, and it did not seem right. But Ruler was always right. That's why she was Ruler.

* * *

Swim Swim could not stop staring.

Ruler wasn't Ruler anymore. She was Minion.

Visually, there was not much difference, not really. But Swim Swim could tell. Minion was still a princess... but Homura was the queen. This was something that Swim Swim had confirmed almost immediately. And yet, she still followed Minion as she had before, because it felt familiar, and Minion did not object. None of the others followed suit, however. The Peaky Angels tended to stay near Homura, perhaps trying to win her favor. Yunael certainly had, at least.

Swim Swim did not offer an apology for the betrayal, and Minion did not demand one. Swim Swim was not sure what she would say, if it ever came to that. Technically, by Ruler's rules, Swim Swim was now a princess in her own right. Maybe not equal to what Ruler had been, but surely a princess worthy of respect as well. Why else would Minion not attempt to control her? And even if that were on Homura's orders, the very fact that Minion was taking orders from anyone would be a drastic change.

Deep down, Swim Swim thought that Minion understood her intent. Stabbing Ruler in the back had not been a rejection of her ways, but internalizing them. There simply hadn't been room for two princesses, and Ruler hadn't exactly had the popular vote at the time. Swim Swim had had that, as well as the daring to challenge Ruler's authority. And that was only possible because of everything that Ruler had taught her. What better way to prove she had learned the lesson, than to use it to overthrow her teacher? Still, there had been no real cruelty in Swim Swim's actions. She disposed of Ruler as respectfully as she could, which had to be appreciated, since the Peaky Angels had eagerly volunteered to get rid of the body, and would have treated trash with more respect.

And for Minion's part, she could not be mad at Swim Swim for doing exactly what Ruler had demanded: listening to her every word, and taking them to heart. She was the only one who had, clearly. And rather than erase all traces of Ruler's impact, Swim Swim had named her signature weapon after Ruler. How could Minion be disappointed in such a prized student? If anything, she was more annoyed with herself, for not sensing the direction of Swim Swim's thoughts earlier.

Oddly, the only part of Swim Swim's rule that Minion didn't care for was her disposal of Tama. She understood why Swim Swim had done it, of course. But Tama had just defeated one of the most powerful magical girls, and finally proved herself useful. The proper thing to do would have been to train Tama so that she retained at least some confidence from that kill. And to force her to forget that she'd learned her leader's human identity. But then, Swim Swim hadn't had Ruler's magic. And she was far more impulsive. So they simply had to agree to disagree. Even though it was obvious that Swim Swim still didn't feel entirely comfortable about it. But, like a true princess, she would not apologize or admit that she might have been wrong. And Minion respected that.

* * *

Top Speed wasn't sure what she'd expected to find, but it wasn't Homura and a little girl studying a textbook together. And even once Homura had noticed Top Speed, she did not address her until they reached a suitable stopping place.

"We'll pick up from here later, Ayana-chan," Homura said, touching the girl's shoulder. "Very good work, as always."

Ayana nodded briefly, glanced at Top Speed, and quietly exited the room with her book. It was, Top Speed thought, a bit too heavy and advanced for a girl that age. But then, perhaps that was why Homura's assistance was needed.

Homura stared after Ayana wistfully. "She has such great potential. Normally, I would not allow anything to interrupt her lessons. But Madoka swore that your problem would hold my interest. I hope that is true."

Top Speed hesitated. "You're good with kids. I didn't expect that."

Homura blinked. "I don't agree. I tolerate children, as needed. But it helps if they're exceptional to begin with."

"Madoka was sure you would help this time, but she wouldn't say why. It's Half Speed. He finally got his power, but... I don't really know what it is, or how to help him control it."

Homura turned her attention to the baby boy strapped to Top Speed's chest. As was becoming a habit for him, he did not look impressed by either of them.

"Can you show Homura your magic, little guy?" Top Speed asked.

Half Speed glanced up at his mother, grunted, and closed his eyes. A shimmering, violet aura sprang into existence around them, but it only lasted a few seconds before winking out.

Homura's eyes widened. "Madoka was right. This is very interesting to me."

"Really?" Top Speed asked eagerly. "Then you know what this is? You can help him?"

"Yes and yes." Homura moved closer, stretching out her hand slowly. Half Speed offered no protest, so she gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "Your son is appropriately named. I assume it refers to him being half yours. But his magic is time alteration. More precisely, he can slow it down. That was my magic, or at least one aspect of it, when I was simply a magical girl. I will teach him to master it."

"Do I... have to pay you for this?" Top Speed asked.

"No. Madoka and I agreed. What was most important was that you had your baby restored to you. That is more Madoka's area of specialty than mine, so I left it to her. Consider this an extension of that service. Or my part of it, anyway."

"You won't try to recruit us?"

Homura shook her head. "No. I'll simply remind you, as much as needed, who trained your son. So if I should need a small favor, or several, perhaps you will keep an open mind."

* * *

"It looks like I won, Madoka."

"I told you from the start that it wasn't a contest, Homura."

"Sounds like loser talk to me."

Madoka sighed. "We agreed that they all deserved more than just death. My girls will use their powers to help other magical girls."

"And mine will serve as the threats they must overcome. But they aren't witches, so you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. They're just dark magical girls."

"I'm aware. I can't say I like it, but it's true that without struggle, some magical girls won't become strong enough to do the things they're destined for."

Homura smiled. "Careful. You're starting to sound like Fav."

"Except I actually mean it. He just wanted to see how many would die in the process."

"True. But what I like most about this, is that even if my girls were in danger of becoming witches, you would still save them. But they'd still be mine. It would be like you were cleaning up after me."

"I really wish you wouldn't put it like that."

Homura chuckled. "No? We could always go back to our old arrangement, where you were my pet."

Madoka frowned at her. "That's no way to treat a friend, putting them in a cage."

There was a spark of fury in Homura's eyes as she responded, "Neither is leaving them behind."

Madoka sighed. "You know I had my reasons."

"And so did I. We always have reasons, Madoka. We just can't seem to find some that we both agree on. So I guess we're stuck with sharing. Being equals isn't so bad, is it?"

"I don't know. It allows me to see a lot of things that I don't like about you, Homura."

"And do any of those things stop you from loving me, Madoka?" Homura asked softly.

Madoka shook her head, moving closer until she could rest her forehead against Homura's. "You know they never would, Homura."

Homura slid her arms around Madoka's waist. "So long as that's true, I don't care if you don't like them. I have all that I need: you, in my life, unable to escape me."

"I wasn't trying to run away from you," Madoka pointed out, draping her arms around Homura's neck.

Homura nodded. "I know. That's the only reason I forgave you for it."

"I do love you, Homura. How could I not? But I can't just let you do as you please."

"I could say the same to you, word for word, Madoka." Homura grinned. "So, what do you say? May the best magical girl raiser win?"

"It's not a contest," Madoka insisted.

"Fine. But I'd win if it was."

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 5: Ripple's Path**

Ripple dies as she lived: walking the line between light and dark. But even in death, she still manages to evade Snow White's reach. So Snow White decides it is time to finally extend her reach, and confront Madoka and Homura herself.


End file.
